Rescue Me
by SmileJack95
Summary: Brooklyn is being kept captive by Boris after he loses the title to Tyson, and is left to die. He has given up all hopes of being saved. But little does he know that Kai has arranged for an assassin to find him and bring him back. Why would he do this, I
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade or any of the characters.

Chapter 1; Alone in a Place of Hatred

Brooklyn sat in the confined room, chained to the wall, bloody and bruised and full of shame. Boris had not taken well to the loss of the title to Tyson, and had punished Brooklyn for his poor blading. Brooklyn could take the humiliation of the imprisonment, and the beatings every day combined with the torture of starvation, but he did not sit well with the defeat. He thought he had the title match in the bag for himself, and that he woud be the hero. But that all came crashing down when Tyson pulled a fast one and managed to scrape up a victory.

After the match, Hiro was fired immediately. He wasn't cut from the same cloth that Boris wanted for his workers. His dismissal brought with it the last hope of Brooklyn escaping Boris' angry grasp, for he knew Hiro would never have let him treat his most faithful companion in such a manner. But Hiro was gone and had obviously not sent help. He was alone, and tortured past insanity, and left to die in the locked room that, as far as Brooklyn knew, noone would ever find. They had driven for hours to get there, Brooklyn blindfolded the whole way, and he was forced into this room that held no furniture, no lights, and had no windows. It could have very well been a large closet.

Broolyn had the unique ability to escape to another world in his mind, and he took advantage of this to the point where there was no real and unreal. There was only something in the middle. He ignored his body's signals of pain and distress, and pretended that he was somewhere better, but still slightly within reach of the world that was causing him so much anguish. He had given up every idea that he would be saved from this Hell, and waited for death to come, in any form. He welcomed it. He knew he was alone now.

But, somewhere not so far away, a girl was making her way to the place where Brooklyn was being kept. She was hired by none other than Kai Hiwatari to find him, and to destroy all who guarded him. Her name was Ivy, and she's a modern day assassin. Kai had tracked her down and given her all the information he had, with the help of Hiro. Ivy spent a week of investigating and interrogating, and was now well on her way to Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

Chapter 2; Never Gonna Stop

Kai checked his watch impatiently and waited for the call from Ivy. He told her to call him when she reached the safe point, and from a payphone. Ivy was reputed to have phone taps on her personal lines, due to her lengthly list of near misses with the law. He was normally not one to pace, and usually took his anger out on some kind of activity, especially blading. But today was different; He was waiting for the call that may secure the future of the boy he may love. He didn't know for sure yet if it was indeed **_love_**, but he knew there were feelings of some kind present within him. He had known since the moment he fist saw him. He was so quiet and in tune with himself and nature, just sitting there as if in a daze. He knew Brooklyn liked to live in a dream world, but what human did not at least occasionally slip into a kind imaginary land to escape the brutal truths and lies of reality? Kai did not feel for just anyone, and he never loved a soul; Therefore if there was even the slightest chance that he did love Brooklyn, he would fight for him.

Kai had first realized he was bisexual while he was with Ray one afternoon. They were practicing together, when they were on the Blade Breakers, and Kai had carelessly tripped over a stone in the field where they worked. Ray had immediately rushed to his side, and let him lean on his shoulder until they made it back to the house. The house was empty today, since everyone but themselves decided to attend a picnic that Tyson's grandfather had arranged. Ray left Kai sitting on the edge of a futon while he fetched some bandages, and Kai couldn't help but feel a strong admiration for his teammate. When Ray returned and knelt before him to wrap his sprained ankle, Kai found himself breathing in the scent of his tiger-like saviour. Ray found this a little strange, but did not question him. Instead he busied himself with the bandages. Kai took this as an opening, and ran his gloved fingers through Ray's hair. Ray stopped what he was doing and gazed up questioningly at Kai, who proceeded to lean forward. Half against his own will, and half out of curiosity, he brought his lips to Rays' and kissed him softly. At first, Ray didn't make any move to protest, but after a moment pulled away fiercly, his face flushed with anger. "What are you doing?" He demanded, getting to his feet and backing up a few steps. Kai painfully got to his feet as well, and tried to close the space between them again. But Ray, with no injured limbs, stumbled from the house and ran away.

Ever since that day, Kai felt sure of his mixed preference sexuality; He knew he liked girls, there was no doubt about that, but now he could expand his horizons a bit into the unknown territory of a guy on guy relationship. But after Ray, there had been noone else. Until Brooklyn. Kai did not like everything to be the same in his life, and that's what would happen if he let Brooklyn slip from his grasp. While he had no idea whether the red headed prodigy would ever have feelings for him, he was willing to risk everything to find out. If there was the slightest chance, Kai would take it, and gladly. He knew his feelings were strong, and his heart was telling him that this course of action was right. So why not follow his instincts, as he so often did, and most likely come out on top? In the very worst of circumstances, at least he would have saved the life of an innocent boy. And as long as he had these thoughts to goad him on, he was never gonna stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Looking at the stats, I discovered that lots of people read thins. But not a single review! Please please please can someone review it? Puppy eyes? Please? Anyway, thanks for taking it, in any case :) Enjoy

Chapter 3; So Long, and Goodnight

Ivy casually walked over to the payphone, a handful of change jingling in the pocket of her strategically torn jeans. She placed a few coins into the slots and dialed the numbers written on the inside of her wrist. Kai finally picked up after several tries, answering the phone in a very unpleasant and annoyed tone; "What?" "My, aren't we the grumpy one today." "Feh. So what took you so long? I've been waiting." "Whatever. I'm here now, aren't I?" The other end of the line was silent. "So what do I do from here, Boss?" She asked, a flirty tone to her voice. Damn, She thought. If I could have a piece of him.. Her thoughts were interupted by Kai's once again cold voice; "Just go to the address I gave you earlier. I only wanted you to call to make sure you made it that far. You should be only ten minutes away. Just go, and bring back Brooklyn." Ivy let out a low chuckle. "Alright Boss. You got it." She hung up the phone and walked back to her car. "Why does such a fine creature of the heavens have to be frigging _gay_?" She asked aloud to herself, as she put her old faithful Mustang into drive, and tore onto the road ahead.

After ten minutes, just as Kai had said, she found the place she was looking for. The house was moderately small, about the size of the typical bungalo in the country. It was nothing extraordinary by any means, with siding and roof shingles threatening to fall off completely, as they swung helplessly against their supports. The plan was to kill all who stood in her way, so she wasn't worried about being stopped at the door. She knew someone like Boris wouldn't carry a weapon of any sort for no reason, and he had no reason to suspect someone would come for Brooklyn, being under the impression that everyone hated him. So She tucked her Glock Model 38, her Baby, into the front of her hoodie, and proceeded up the front steps of the building. She reached the front door and knocked a few times, stepping back, and folding her arms for easier access to Baby. After a moment, the door swung open, revealing a man of about 50, tall and with a wrinkled face. "Can I help you?" He asked, visibly confused by Ivy's arrival. Ivy smiled warmly. "Yes, yes you can. Would you be Boris, by any chance?" The man nodded. "Yes I am. Why?" Ivy smirked. "I have something for you." With that, she pulled out Baby and shot Boris once in the head. His body crumbled to the ground, and Ivy stepped over it. They were in the middle of nowhere, so she wasn't concerned about anyone overhearing. She proceeded into the house with caution, listening for any signs of life within. After a few moments, she came upon a door that was locked from her side. She turned the old skeleton key, and opened the door slowly. As the light from outside slowly leaked into the room, she found herself looking upon her target; A very sick looking red head boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Thank you to my one review, jellybean-kitty. It meant a lot to me :) My first review for the story, so this chapter goes out to you.

Chapter 4; Saved

Ivy gazed upon the sorry sight before her; He was chained, bruised and beaten, clearly starved, and very distant looking. He didn't even seem to notice that she was standing there. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. She knew he was alive, he was breathing. After a moment of hand waving, his eyes focussed again and turned their stare up to her face. When it registered that she was not Boris, his look turned to one of tired curiosity. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice as weak as he looked himself. "First let's get you out of those chains." Ivy replied, looking around for something to break the chains. There was nothing big or sharp enough to cut through them, so she had to either shoot them and hope it doesn't hurt the boy, or look for the key.

She decided to look for the key first, so she walked back out to the front door where Boris' body still remained. She picked up his arms and dragged him back into the house, and went back to close the door. She returned to Boris, and started searching through his clothes for the key. She found it after a few minutes, and returned to Brooklyn, who still wore the curious look. She unchained him, catching himas he fell forward. He sat back and looked her in the eyes. "So who are you?" he asked again. Ivy stood up and took Brooklyn's hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him slowly out the door. His gaze turned to Boris' body on the way out and his eyes widened at the sight. "Did you do that?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. "I'll tell you all you want to know, but only when we get to my car. The longer we wait here, the more dangerous it is for us."

After helping Brooklyn into the car, she climbed in herself and started the engine. She pulled it into drive, and left the house as if nothing happened. "Ok. So what do you want to know?" she asked, her eyes on the road. "Who you are, for starters, and how you knew where I was." he replied, keeping his eyes on the road himself. "My name is Ivy, and I was hired by someone to find you. I found the location by..persuading.. people to tell me where you were being kept." He stayed silent for a moment, then asked, "Who hired you?" Ivy glanced over at him. "Kai Hiwatari." Brooklyn took a moment to process what he was just told. "Kai? But..But _why_?" He asked, stumbling over his own words. "That I can't tell you. My job is to just find you, and get you back at any cost. You look hungry. There's a diner ahead." Brooklyn took her shortness as a sign to shut up and not argue. Feeling safe now, he relaxed into the seat and watched the road.

Ivy pulled into the parking lot of the small restaurant and climbed out. Brooklyn followed, and together they went inside. After ordering, Ivy gazed out the window and let her thoughts wander to Kai. Why did he want this boy so bad? Was he gay? Or was this just his best friend? Maybe she had jumped to conclusions before when she thought he had feelings for the red head. Though he was cute, he had nothing on Kai. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small cough made by Brooklyn. She turned her head to him. "So.. if you don't mind me asking.. do you normally.." His voice lowered to a barely audible whisper, "...Kill people?" Ivy smiled. "Yes. That's my job." His eyes widened again. "Am I.. Are you going to..?" he asked, panicked. She smiled again, only more warmly as not to frighten him. "No, of course not. I came to get you and bring you back in one piece. A little something extra." She said. Brooklyn relaxed again. Just then, their food arrived, and they ate in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate your criticism; it makes writing this story worth it. )  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I just got course changes. I had to get into my math groove. I have more time now, because I got accepted into the university I wanted. So updates will come more frequently. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy 

Chapter 5; The Truth

Kai was pacing, his patience growing very thin. He was very close to bursting with anxiety. Ivy should have had the job done by now, and he hadn't heard a peep from her yet. Finally, his feet tired from his nervous behavior, he dropped into an armchair and held his face in his hands. He sighed deeply, his fingers rubbing lightly at his temples. His head hurt from frustration, his body was tired from pacing, and his mind was threatening to give in to the release of sleep it had been denied for days. Kai's imagination wandered to a scene from a dream he had been having in his meager few hours of sleep he's had since Brooklyn's kidnapping. He was with the redhead, in a field. The field was grassy, but it was not a typical romantic setting. The sky was dark gray, no sun visible behind them. They were sitting on the ground, Brooklyn running his hands over the soft grass, a look of childish excitement on his soft features. Kai sat behind him, his hand softly rubbing his partner's back. Brooklyn turned with the same expression to his serious friend, and hugged him. Kai pulled him closer and inhaled his scent, a feeling of bliss washing over him. He melted into the hug, and placed a kiss on the top of Brooklyn's head..

He was startled from his daydream by the sound of a ringing phone. He looked at it with frustration, and picked it up from the end table beside him. "What", he asked gruffly, rubbing his free hand over his face, gaining his composure back. "Why are you always so rude?" A female voice on the other end asked bitterly. Kai recognized the voice, and rolled his eyes. "You have news, I hope?" He asked, clearly annoyed. "Yeah. But first tell me why you are so rude to me!" She said, her voice demanding. Kai massaged his temples and closed his eyes. "I don't have time for this, Ivy. Just tell me you have him." There was a moments' silence before there was a reply. But this time, it was not Ivy's voice that answered him. "Kai?" Kai froze, his eyes flying open. "Brooklyn? Is that you?" He asked, his voice slightly higher than normal. "Yes. It's me." Brooklyn said in a timid voice. **"He sounds so small"** Kai thought to himself. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Kai demanded. "Not…not really. Kai, I need to know this. Why did you rescue me? I thought you hated me." Kai sighed. "Brooklyn, I can't talk about this right now. There will be plenty of time for questions when we get you back, alright? Just stick with Ivy and do as she says." There was a pause before Brooklyn responded. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later than." "Yeah. Later." Kai replied. Seconds later, Ivy came back to the line. "Happy now?" she asked, her voice cold. "Feh. And you called **me** rude." "We need to talk." She said, her voice the same. "About what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "I have something to tell you." She said simply. "Yes, but about what? Is it Brooklyn?" Ivy laughed, the harshness quite evident. "It's all about him, isn't it? Well, don't worry. You'll see _loverboy_ soon enough." And with that, she hung up.

Kai put the phone down, a look of bewilderment on his face. What did she mean? What did she have to tell him? And why the Hell was she so cold all of a sudden? And what's with **loverboy**? The questions were forming fast in his mind, and he shook his head to clear it. He walked over to the window and let his forehead rest against the cold glass. The time would soon come when he and Brooklyn would be together for the first time not as rivals but as friends. And that will be the time where Brooklyn will have to know. He will learn the truth.

But, unbeknownst to Kai, Ivy was plotting at that very moment the best way to make him see her feelings toward him; and the best way to get this timid little red head out of the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Thank you to my readers, especially for being so patient with me! I am so sorry for taking so long but it can't be helped! But hey- Summer is almost here and I can update more often D  
The thought makes me happy. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 6; Taking Over Me

Ivy walked back to the table where she left Brooklyn quietly munching on his food. She smiled when her looked at her, holding back the spite she held in her heart right now. This was a job, and she knew that. But he was also in the way of something that she wanted, and wanted badly. She sat down across from him again and stared out the sindow waiting for him to finish.

Sure, she probably didn't **_love _**Kai, but she sure as Hell wanted him. Despite her undesirable manners and "don't give a shit" outlook on life, she could easily get any man, or woman for that matter, that she wanted, and that was based on her looks alone. Among these men and women were people of great influence and wealth; mostly people cheating on their spouses, mind you, but she still had them. And for someone as young as she was, there were a fair amount of notches in her bedpost. And Kai Hiwatari was going to be among the most proud of victories.

Brooklyn watched Ivy with curiosity on his face, he studied her calm demeanor. She felt him staring and turned her gaze to meet his, and he looked away ashamed. He blushed a light crimson, taken by her beauty. She saw the rush of blood to his cheeks and smirked. So the brat liked her. All the better for her. He would be easier to get rid of if he had a bond with her and she could lead him around like a sheep.

Ivy paid for the food, and, as she led Brooklyn back to her car, was hit by an idea. A very simple way to get what she wanted and get Brooklyn out of the way. If the kid liked her, she could play it and make it grow. Then by the time she got him to Kai, Brooklyn would be so taken by her that Kai would be the last thing on his mind. All she had to do was fuck the kid. When Kai realized that Brooklyn didn't want him, he'd diss the idea and be free for Ivy. And what better a time to take advantage of someone than when they are vulnerable? She smiled and got into her car, and started down the road. It wasn't long before she spotted a motel, so she pulled in and turned to Brooklyn. "You wanna go in and get cleaned up?"

Brooklyn looked at her and nodded his approval. She got out of the car and he followed her lead, unsure of her motives. Ivy walked up to the main office and rented a room for the day, and walked back and opened the door. They both entered the small, dark room, and Ivy flung herself onto the bed. She pointed to the bathroom and Brooklyn obediently walked in and closed the door behind him. When she heard the shower start up, she casually took off her jacket and the tee-shirt she was wearing, leaving only a tanktop and her jeans. She kicked off her shoes and sprawled on the bed, waiting for Brooklyn to emerge so she could put her plan to action. Hell, at least she was getting laid.

Brooklyn came out a short while later, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ivy looking at him with that hungry look on her face. She lifted a hand and beckoned him with a finger, a smile playing at her lips. Brooklyn's throat felt dry; he looked around nervously, as if looking for someone else in the room to save him from this tempting situation. When he did not come, Ivy got to her feet and slowly made her way over to him. She ran one hand through his soft hair and kissed him gently on the cheek before leading him back to the bed.

She layed back on the bed, and Brooklyn looked at her through innocent, wondering eyes. She reached up a hand and gently pulled him down on top of her, and brought her lips to his ear. "Don't you want to play, Brooklyn?" She whispered, sending shivers through his body. She trailed kisses from his ear down to his jaw, where she looked him in the eyes before capturing his lips with her own.

It was a moment before he reacted, finally moving his lips against hers. It was obviously his first kiss; but he was getting better at it, getting used to the feeling and mimicking Ivy's movements. When he kissed her properly, she slid her tongue along his lips, and he slowly parted them. She let her tongue wander into his mouth, finding his own tongue and rubbing it. He let out a soft moan, and Ivy kissed him a little more passionately.

She slowly pulled off her tanktop, and watched as Brooklyn scanned her naked chest, his face flushed with both embarassment and desire. When he made no move to proceed, Ivy took one of his hands in hers and placed it on her breast. Acting on instinct, he slowly started to massage it as Ivy brought her lips to his again. Brooklyn surprised her then, pulling his hand back and removing his own shirt, before returning his hand to her chest. 

Before Ivy could even react to this, Brooklyn lowered his face to her neck and started kissing it, going lower and lower until he was near her breasts. He placed his mouth over one and rubbed the other with is hand, causing a very surprised Ivy to moan. This seemed to urge him on, as he reached his hand down to his pants and undid the fastenings, kicking them off when the task was complete, and leaving him in only his boxers.

Ivy, surprised by his actions but enjoying them, rolled him over so she was on top. She then attacked his chest with kisses, leaving a trail down to his belly. She slid a finger under the waistband of his boxers, running it back and forth across his stomach. Brooklyn gasped as she reached lower and lower, almost touching him, when- Ring

The phone in the motel room rang loud and insistent, until sighing, Ivy got up and answered it. "What?" She asked icily into the receiver, angry that she had been interupted. The voice on the other end sent chills through her body. "I am not pleased." it said. "Kai?" she asked, unsure. "You have some explaining to do, Ivy." he said, his tone menacing. "What do you mean?" she replied, nervous. How did he find her? "I mean, why are you trying to fuck the guy I wanted you to find for me?"

End Chapter 6! Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Many thanks to all my readers/reviewers! I love you all . I'm sorry, once again, for lack of update, but I just finished up graduation stuff, and a little free time on my part. I start working soon, so my free time will be even less than it is now, but I'm sure I'll manage, even if I have to pull some all-nighters. Anyways, please review!

Chapter 7: Caught

Ivy was lost for words; She was caught. But how did Kai know where she was? Better yet, how did he know **what** she was doing? She didn't have much time to think about this, because Kai was not about to let her consider her answer. "Answer me, Ivy. Answer me **now**." An angry voice demanded through the receiver in her hand. Ivy tightened her grip on the handle, and glanced over to the bed, where Brooklyn was waiting, half naked and confused.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not doing anything with Brooklyn." Ivy said, hoping her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt. Kai let out a long, loud, sigh. "You don't think I'd hire the notorious Ivy to get what I want most in this world, and not send someone to keep an eye out for you, do you?" Ivy's blood ran cold. She was being spied on. Who was it? For how long? Her questions were answered once again. "I hired you because you are the best. There is no denying that. But I knew that by the time you hit the one mile mark, you would start getting… impatient. So I hired someone a little more reliable to keep tabs on you. So here I am, thinking that everything is going quite smoothly, when I get a call that you stopped at a motel. I think nothing of it, until I'm told there are… questionable… noises coming from your room. So I thought I'd give a call."

Ivy's hands started to shake. He knew. He knew it was true. She didn't know how to get out of this one. "Open the door Ivy. No need to get dressed." Ivy obediently went to the door, and opened it. Standing on the porch was a boy that Ivy had only ever seen. She had never spoken to him before, but she knew him to be even rougher than even Kai. His rugged looks and out of season way of dress were of the more obvious of the clues of his identity, but it was the cold, evil, smirk that clearly said "Gotcha!" that was the dead giveaway. The Demolition Boy known as Bryan.

Bryan looked her over once, raising an eyebrow when it came upon her chest. Ivy made no move to cover it as he passed by her and let himself in. Brooklyn, however, frantically tried to dress himself when he realized that someone had come in, but to no avail. Bryan picked up the phone that was now resting on the bedside table and raised it to his ear. "Yo."

Bryan listened for a moment, and smiled sadistically. "Gotcha." Was all he said, and he hung up the phone. He walked over to Brooklyn, who was bright red and still trying to hide and cover himself. Bryan picked up the clothes that were on the floor."Put em' on, and get in the car." He said, tossing the garments to him. Brooklyn wasted no time, as he was half dressed and out the door before Ivy could say a thing. Bryan looked back at Ivy. "You are in big trouble, girly. And I mean fuckin' huge."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short DX  
I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so I took this long chapter and I'll cut it in 2. I PROMISE to have the other half up by Saturday. I swear it on my life. If I don't, you can e-slap me.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what was there. It clarified a little :P

Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Thanks again to the readers and reviews. I told you I'd have it up by Saturday :p  
My first shift at Spiegel is tomorrow, so I get to answer calls from buyers. And angry people when I get to customer service. So, if you live in America, call Spiegel or Newport-News, maybe you'll get me as your telemarketer. If they answer with Marissa, buy the specials XD J/k. But seriously, they have nice things. Enjoy the chappie!

Chapter 8: Sex, Drugs, Rock and Roll… And Tala.

Ivy stood still, her gaze transfixed to the door Bryan had just exited from. She heard the car door slam, the engine rev, and finally pull away. Time seemed to be at a stand still as she tried to process what just happened. Kai knew she'd try something? Why? What gave her away? Finally, she regained her composure, and walked back to the bed, dropping herself onto it. This was the first time anything had ever gone wrong with one of her assignments. And she'd been on quite a few.

Ivy tried to think of something. Should she own up to it and apologize? Should she just let it be? No, she couldn't do either of those things. Her getting caught was like a failure. She never failed. Now that she was caught, she'd now be blacklisted- her worst fear; Unsought. She needed to get revenge for this. This was her career. She still wanted Kai, oh yes. If nothing else, his cunning and instinct was a further turn-on for her. She would hit him where it hurt first, though. She would trap him. She would need help, of course, and knew exactly who to go to for it. She could be just as smart as Kai could. Especially now. After all, Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned.

She found Tala exactly where she knew she would; He always hung out at that club, looking for drinks and sex. She knew Tala and of his antics, since she had spoken to a lot of his lays. Not to mention, they had spoken a few times. She kind of respected him, actually. He probably had the same amount of fucks that she did, and he was just as ruthless. He could care less about anyone but himself; Unless, of course, there was something in it for him.

Ivy walked up to Tala, who was leaning against the bar waiting for his drink. She leant on her elbows beside him. "Hey." She said. Tala turned his face to her, and raised an eyebrow, questioning her. "Can I buy you a drink?" she asked. Tala smirked and took his drink from the tender, allowing Ivy to pay for it. "So what's the catch, Ivy?" he asked, his face impassive as he watched a girl in an very short skit saunter by. "Business later, Tala. First we have fun."

Five minutes later, they were on the dance floor, shamelessly grinding and kissing. The drinks were long forgotten, and hands were everywhere. Tala was rough, and Ivy loved it. Since this club was notorious for it's hookups, no one paid any mind to the couples who were practically having sex on the dance floor. After a few songs had passed, Tala pulled Ivy as close as he could get her and whispered into her ear. "So what **is** the catch, Ivy?"

Ivy crashed her lips to his, a kiss so forceful that their lips would bruise. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I need a favor." Tala rolled his eyes. "And why would I do you a favor?" he asked. Ivy ran her fingers through his hair carelessly. "Because I can pay."  
This piqued his interest, and he took her by the hand, leading her through a set of doors towards the back of the building. Behind the doors was an alleyway, dark and deserted, and smelling of dampness. He shut the door behind him, and turned to Ivy. "So what's the deal? Who do I kill?" Ivy smirked. "No one… yet. I just need you to do a little brat napping." Tala raised an eyebrow. "You want me to take Brooklyn for you?" Ivy lowered her head and smiled. "You were talking to Kai, I see." Tala walked over to her. "No, actually. Bryan has a very big mouth."

"So will you do it?" Ivy asked. Tala considered for a moment, before taking her face in his hands. "On two conditions." Ivy looked him in the eyes. "One, you pay me half of what Kai gave you to find him in the first place." While he was speaking, he had slid a hand up the front of Ivy's shirt, cupping a hand over her breast. "The second?" She asked, already knowing the answer, and getting excited. "I get to have you tonight."  
Ivy nodded her head in agreement, and Tala started kissing her neck, one hand holding her face, the other squeezing at her under her shirt. Ivy closed her eyes and smiled in triumph. This time, things were going to go her way.

A/N: That chapter was a little longer and I know I left you hanging a little, but I also know that the plan is a little predictable. Please don't take this as a cue that the story is going to like this. I have a lot more twists and turns in mind. ;) Thanks! Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Thanks to all of my readers! I 3 you all! I am sooooooo(x 1000) sorry for making you wait so long! I'll tell you what happened. I quit Spiegel, and was hired at Tim Hortons. This job is very hard on me D It makes me tired lol. Anyway, I took an allergic reaction to a flue shot and I'm on meds that knock me out every 5 hours. So, therefore, one week off work . This means I can update everything. Once again, so sorry for the delay! Review I loves them!

Chapter 9; Breakfast with Bryan

The evening wore on in a flash of moans and whispers that went unheard. Eventually, things had heated up and the pair moved to an apartment that Tala lived in with Bryan and Spencer. The other two were either out or in bed. It didn't matter to Ivy where they were, so long as this plan didn't get fucked up. This was war now. These plans were battle strategies.

The next morning was a hard one. Mass amounts of alcohol, mixed with a lot of sex, was not a great combination. Ivy was feeling it then. She woke with a bit of a hangover, and her body ached from Tala's brutality. Tala was already up and gone when she woke. "Whatever." She muttered to herself, as she got dressed. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Bryan was standing waiting. "Well, well. Sleeping Beauty finally rises from her fuckin' slumber." He said, smirking. Ivy raised her hand and flipped him off, glaring at him. He helped Kai. She didn't like this guy very much right now.

Bryan walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, and motioned for her to sit in it. She just looked at him. "Look. From the sounds of last night, you probably need more than a chair. Just sit, okay? I promised Tala I'd take care of you while he was gone." Ivy sat, grudgingly. "Take care of me? And where the Hell did he go?" she asked. Bryan sat across from her with two plates in his hands. He slid one across the table to her, and began eating from his own. Ivy looked down to see that he had tried to make breakfast. There was definitely toast there, and something that may or may not have been bacon. But, he was eating his and surviving, so Ivy picked at the toast. "Tala went to do what you wanted him to do. Kidnap that redhead. And I'm supposed to make sure you don't leave until he gets back." He finished, downing a glass of juice. "No hard feelings about the other night, huh? I need to make money too."

Ivy just watched him. "So… you didn't just do Kai a favor?" "Oh Hell no! I don't do _favors_. Well, I do for Tala. 'Cause, well, he does let me live here after all." Ivy felt relieved. Bryan sensed it. "You thought I was helping that fool? Naw, it was just business. Though, I must say, I usually don't get to see hot women half naked on the job. Nice change." He smirked, getting to his feet. Ivy's face burned. Embarrassment, or anger, she didn't know. She didn't really care either. "Anywho, it would be best for you to stay here while Tala's gone. Kai doesn't know where we are, so when he does his job and gets the boy, Kai can't turn this back on you and come get you. He will kill you, after all." With that, he threw his dishes in the sink and walked into the bathroom. She heard the water run, then the shower start. Ivy walked into the living room and fell into an armchair. "This is going to be a long day."


	10. Chapter 10

Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Wow. I can't even begin to explain how much of an apology I owe to everyone waiting for an update .   
I am so sorry that I've taken so long. I did get your messages and pleads for updates, and I am very glad to know that so many people love this story.. Thank you guys so much. You guys make me keep writing D  
Anyway, I could drabble all day, but instead I'm just going to write. Enjoy this, it's all for you!

Chapter 10; Trouble in Troublesville

It was a long day for Ivy, indeed. She waited in the surprisingly spacious apartment for any word or trace of Tala that never came. To fend off boredom, she'd taken a shower, watched TV, daydreamed, taken another shower, cleared the living room of liquor bottles and dirty socks, cleaned Bryans' mess in the kitchen, and discovered that someone in the 'family' had owned a pet ferret. Needless to say, the day dragged on for far too long.

Somewhere around five, a buzzer rang on the wall by the door and Spencer emerged for the first time to answer it. Apparently, he hadn't been informed of her stay, and shot her a confused glance before pressing a blue button on the speaker and asking who was there. A voice clouded by some static answered with a name, that sounded like 'Peggy', but it could have been Meggy, or Betty or anything else, really. Regardless of the name, Spencer just sighed and pressed a red button on the speaker that Ivy figured would unlock the doors downstairs. Her idea was confirmed, when moments later a knock came to the door. Spencer walked over to it, opened the door and let the girl in.

"Strange looking chick", Ivy thought, as she glanced over the woman, who had crossed to the kitchen table and sat down. She had to have been in her forties, but she certainly didn't dress the part. She was tall and thin, but had no real feminine shape about her. She reminded Ivy of a long wooden plank. She was wearing tight blue jeans covered to the knees by black suede boots, and an orange halter top. Ivy appraised her face, from the bottom of her bony chin to the tips of the frizzy red mop that surrounded her head like a perfect, round bush.

"So Maggie.. what brings you here?" Spencer had taken a seat at the table beside her, and his tone was polite enough, but the look on his face was annoyed and tired. Maggie's crimson lips curled into a smile, revealing large white teeth. The smile did not look friendly. "Well, my dear, I would have thought that you would be the one to remember the inspection dates. I know that Tala and Bryan don't pay as much attention to details as you do." Spencer leaned forward in his chair. "We were inspected less than 6 months ago, and I know that you don't do house calls, Maggie. What do you want?" He lost all politeness this time. Everything about him, from his tone to his posture, went rigid and defensive.

He paid Ivy no attention, and neither did Maggie, who, at the sight of his new stance, seemed to simply glow with delight. "Now, now, Spencer! I've only come for a little chat and to look around a bit. Is there any harm in that?" She asked, her wicked smile growing wider. Ivy didn't like the way she worked. Ivy was slimy, but this freak took the cake. She pushed herself away from the table and got to her feet, appraising her surroundings as a potential buyer would a new house. Spencer remained seated, but his eyes followed her everywhere. "You know I'm not that stupid. Drop the act, and get out. I will not sit here and let you manipulate your way into hurting us." Maggie's smile faded a little, and she turned toward Ivy, looking at her for the first time. "Why don't you leave us, dearie? We have.. private matters.. to disscuss." Ivy looked at Spencer, who was still staring at Maggie. She sighed, and, stealing one final glance at the woman in front of her, walked down the hallway and back into Tala's bedroom.

A few moments passed as she sat on the bed, listening for any sign of a fight, before the door opened and Bryan walked in. He plopped himself down beside her with a can of coke in one hand and an apple in the other. "Who's that?" Ivy asked, as Bryan bit into the apple. He narrowed his eyes a little, choosing his words carefully as he chewed. He swalled his bite and turned his gaze to her. "She's the bitch that runs the place that lets us stay out on our own." He answered, offering a bite of the apple to Ivy, who shook her head. "Why wouldn't you be able to stay on your own?" She asked, her interest piqued. "Because of our past." He answered simply, popping open the top of the can. "I know you guys aren't exactly the epitome of goodness, but what could you have done to society that was so bad?" She challenged.

Bryan looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Come on, girl. Open your eyes here. Look around at what we live in. Tala is town-reknowned for his connections and his sex, I'm the one you go to when you want someone tracked, and Spencer... Well, he might look like the friendly one, but he's the one they should really be watching. He's the guy you go to when you want someone offed." He finished, taking a third and final bite, and tossing the unfinished apple into a wastebasket in the corner. Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Spencer? He kills people." She said, amused. Sure, he was big and kind of intimidating, but she killed for a living herself, and knew he didn't have the right personaltiy. Bryan caught on to her train of thought and his smirk broke into a grin. "You don't believe me. Well, I guess you'll find out sooner or later, for yourself. But right now, Spencer is playing 'outsmart the bitch'. She wants to prove that we're still being violent, and scheming, blah, blah, blah. She wants us out of here and back into the abbey. She thinks that Tala is the ringleader and that we're the pawns. What she doesn't realize is that Tala is just the one who pays the rent and she's about 30 seconds away from the end of her life." He took a long sip of his coke. Ivy shook her head, taking it all in. She went over his speech one more time in her head, hitting the part about Maggie's death just a few seconds too soon. As if on cue, a garbled cry came from down the hall.

Ivy jumped to her feet, surprised, and ran out into the kitchen. And there, almost as if to simply prove that Bryan's allegations were true, Spencer stood holding the struggling Maggie by the throat, about two inches off the floor. His face was calm and collected, showing no sign of effort at all on his part, while Maggie let out a gurgling sound and went limp in his hand. Spencer dropped her onto the floor as though she were just a doll, and looked at Ivy, who stood gawking at the whole scene in front of her. His face evolved from calm and uncaring to a cold smile. "And she does this for a living? You'd never tell, by the look on her face."

Ivy didn't notice Bryan behind her. He walked out in front of her and examined the body on the floor. "Damnit, Spencer. We have to bath the fuckin' bitch now. You used your bare hands." Spencer laughed softly. "Well, I didn't have much of a chance to grab the gloves. You decided to leave the door open and tell her-" he pointed to Ivy "-Everything where Maggie could hear it!" Bryan's face broke into a clumsy smile. "Oh yeah... I did do that, didn't I? Oh well... What's any better than bathing a corpse before dinner?" He said cheerfully, as he picked up the dead lady's foot and dragged her into the bathroom. "Where shall we dump her?" He called back behind him, turning on the water. "Wait 'til Tala gets home. He'll know." Spencer said. He looked at Ivy, his face serious again.

"We haven't been formerly introduced. I'm Spencer. By the way, have you seen my ferret?"

A/N:

well, there's a chapter that's a bit longer than usual. I was going to put two chapters together, but I figured that this would be a better place to leave it. And how about Ivy? Not so much of a bitch when she's around people more dangerous than herself P  
I have to say, of all the villains I've ever come up with, and there were many, she's my favorite. She's the one you love to hate. Anywho, I'm off. reviews are nice XP  
Byes!!


	11. Chapter 11

Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Yay! 2 chapters in 2 days XD. And the third will be up tomorrow, woot!

Chapter 11; Interrupted

Kai stood facing his long awaited guest, trying to keep his face straight. Brooklyn gazed back at him, both curious, and tired. He'd been through a lot, but he was facing something he knew would turn out to be very... interesting. Kai cleared his throat, signalling the start of an explanation, but Brooklyn could sense that it was more out of nervousness. Kai motioned for him to sit down on the sofa, and the redhead gratefully obliged. Kai took a few steps toward the boy sitting in front of him, and let his tight features finally relax into a relieved smile. "You're here." He said.

Brooklyn smiled warily back at Kai, not having any idea what he wanted with him. But he did know that he owed him his life, and for that, he would do anything for him. The returned smile affected Kai very deeply, and he closed the remaining space between them, wrapping his arms tightly around Brooklyn. Brooklyn was still confused about the feelings Kai had for him, but hugging Kai seemed like a really good idea right now. He made him feel safe in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

Kai knew he owed Brooklyn an explanation, but he also knew that he was in desperate need of sleep. "Brooklyn.. there are many things to talk about." he said. Brooklyn nodded his head, waiting for the shower of endless questions he knew Kai must have had, since he had been following the situation so closely. But instead of asking them, Kai stood back from him and offered his hand. Brooklyn obediently took it, and Kai led him into a small bedroom.

"Get some rest. You need it. When you get up, and you're ready to talk, we'll take it from there. For now, just sleep." Brooklyn stretched out on the bed, taking extreme comfort in the softness and warmth. He missed this. The sleeplessness attacked him all at once, and, feeling more safe and comfortable than he ever had in his life, he fell asleep, under the protective watch of his saviour.

Hours had passed, and Kai was content to watch his love sleep. Every deep, even breath made Kai feel comforted. He knew that there was always a chance of Brooklyn not returning his feelings, and he knew that when they sat down to talk that things were going to be different, regardless of Brooklyn's choice. Change was coming. It was in the air, swirling invisibly, yet making its' presence known as it always does. There was no way of telling how this was going to turn out, and all kai could do was hope for the best. But either way, he was happy. He now knew that his love was safe.

He was torn from his thoughts, though, by the doorbell. It surprised him, since he never had any company. 'It must be a wrong address' , he thought to himself, as he left the sleeping form on the bed, and strode silently down the hall, and to the door. He didn't want to chance waking Brooklynby asking who was there, so he just opened it, and faced the visitor.

Standing in front of him was someone he had least expected to see. Everything about the way Tala looked was threatening, and Kai instantly wished he had not answered the door. Before he could break out of his surprise and react, Tala pushed him through the door, and kicked it shut behind him. He held Kai by the back of the neck, his front to Kai's back. "What do you want?" Kai asked, struggling against Tala's grip. "I want your little houseguest. What else?" He replied icily, enjoying the panic in Kai's voice.

Kai tried in vain to get free, writhing and twisting in his ex-teammate's hold, but it was no good. The noise had woken Brooklyn, who jogged down into the room with them. Tala heard him coming, and grabbed the wooden base that held kitchen knives from the counter. He raised it high, and brought it down on Kai's head, knocking him unconcious. Brooklyn enetered the room, his eyes wide with a mix of surprise and terror. Tala dropped Kai's limp body to the floor, and advanced on Brooklyn.

Brooklyn wanted to run. But he didn't have the heart to just leave Kai. He looked frantically around him, trying to find something he could fight Tala with. But Tala was too fast, and too strong. He lunged at Brooklyn, knocking him to the floor. Brooklyn struggled against him, but Tala forced him back down onto his back, and straddled his hips, holding his hands above his head with one hand. Brooklyn's body was too tired and weak to throw him off again, and with no other option, Brooklyn opted to yell for help instead.

His cries filled the room, loud and strong, and Tala panicked. If someone heard him and came in, his chances of making this clean were minus zero. He slapped Brooklyn across the face, and reached over to retrieve the wooden base once again. But Brooklyn continued to holler. So Tala did what Tala does best. He lowered himself closer to Brooklyn, and crashed his lips into the surprised redheads.

Brooklyn didn't stay shocked for long, and Tala barely had time to close his hand around his makeshift weapon. Brooklyn knew what was coming, and closed his eyes in preparation of the impending blow.

A/N:

Well, you all knew it would eventually happen XP  
Something has to complicate things.  
See chapter 12 tomorrow D


	12. Chapter 12

Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: I'm rollin' now XD  
I still have to write chappies for the other stories I have going ;  
But the fact is, for fanfictions, this is my baby. I spend more time on original stories than FF's, but when it comes down to it, this is priority over the others. Especially since I have fans XD  
Well, enjoy peoples!

Chapter 12; A Surprise

The ring of the telephone was by far the best thing to happen that day. Things in the apartment were getting pretty tense, waiting for any word from Tala. Ivy knew that he was capable of taking care of himself, but going against Kai was no easy feat for anyone. So when she picked up the phone and heard Tala's voice, she exhaled the whole day's nerves in one breath. "I've got him, and we're going to a room at the '6. I booked it ahead of time. The number is 31. Meet us there in twenty-five minutes." And with that, he hung up. "Not a man of many words, is he?" Ivy snapped, putting the phone back down. Bryan smirked at her and shook his head, knowing exactly what she meant. "There's no need for words with Tala. Not for you, anyway."

Ivy became defensive, narrowing her eyes at the grinning Russian. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded. Spencer answered this time, looking at her with reassuring eyes. "He means that with Tala, business is just business." Bryan cut in, though. "He doesn't give a damn about you, or the redhead, or Kai, or anything besides himself, really. It's just that simple." Ivy's face was set into a hard mask of hatred. She knew it was business, but she was not used to being paid so little attention to.

She left the apartment moments later, getting into her car and driving to the motel she was to meet Tala at. The drive took all of five minutes, but she went to check if Tala was there yet. She found 31 easily, and knocked softly on the door, trying to attract as little attention to herself as possible. An elderly couple, tourists, no doubt, stopped on their way out of their neighbouring room to give Ivy a disapproving look, before getting into a new silver car and driving away. She wondered what they didn't like about her, and looked down at herself and understood. She dressed skimpily, and to old fashioned people, someone like her knocking on the door of a motel room meant that she was providing a service. She hissed under her breath, and knocked again. It was several moments before the door was answered. Tala opened the door and stood aside for her to enter, and closed the door behind him.

On the bed sat Brooklyn, his face empty of emotion. He didn't look scared, as Ivy thought he would. And there was nothing keeping him there. He was just.. sitting. Ivy crossed the room and sat with him, taking his face in her hand, forcing him to look into her eyes. His stare was almost blank. Obvious hatred was there, but he was trying to force it back. Ivy smiled, her plan was coming together.

Tala cleared his throat, grabbing Ivy's attention. She turned her head to look athim, but kept her fingers on Brooklyn's face. "My service to you is complete. You're on your own from here." He said, opening the door and exiting. Ivy stared at the door for a moment, wondering why he was so hasty in taking his leave. Her thoughts were broken, however, when Brooklyn started to cry.

Ivy looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She thought he was crying. His breaths were coming in ragged patterns, like he was struggling to work his lungs. Tears poured down his face, which was starting to turn red. She didn't know what was going on, nor what to do about it. But Brooklyn answered her unsaid questions with three words that made even Ivy's blood run cold.

"He raped me."

A/N:

I know, short chappie... but the next one is a little longer and the one after is... well, huge. So I hope it was enough to quench your thirst until tomorrow XD!


	13. Chapter 13

Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

A/N: Sorry . I meant to update but I ended up taking extra shifts at work instead oo;  
Anywho, not much to say about this chappie. Hope you like it though P

Chapter 13; Shame

Ivy stood frozen on the spot. 'He raped him? How could Tala be so.. cold? I mean, Hell, I was gonna screw him too, but it wasn't against his own damn will!' she thought, staring at the sobbing boy in front of her. She didn't know what to do. Should she comfort him? Should she let him cry and then follow through with the kidnapping plan?

Too confused to make a decision, Ivy sat down beside him and let him cry into her shoulder. It took a while for him to let it all out. Over an hour had past, by the clock Ivy was staring at the whole time Brooklyn cried. When he finally settled, Ivy told him to go take a shower, and he obliged. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Ivy fell back onto the bed.

"What the Hell do I do now?" She asked herself aloud, rubbing her face with her hands. This wasn't supposed to be part of it. This wasn't what she wanted to happen. Yes, she had gone through many ideas in her head about getting rid of Brooklyn, one of them even involved murdering him. But after what she had just witnessed, she wasn't sure even she, the great assassin Ivy, could put the boy through any more torture than he's already been through.

He's been kept captive, rescued, almost tricked into sex, kidnapped again, and taken to a safe place. After finally thinking he'd be safe, he was taken, AGAIN, and now raped. And all of this happened in less than a week. She knew that there was no way that any human could endure much more. So what could she do?

She still wanted Kai. That much was for sure. And she was going to get him. She knew that taking Brooklyn from him would make him more than angry, and possibly murderous. She knew deep down that if he was provoked in the right way, he would kill her. Yet, she still had to push the wrong buttons. She liked him more when he was angry, even though she had to admit that he scared her.

Kai loved Brooklyn. Ivy wanted Kai. The only way to Kai was through Brooklyn, and Ivy knew that Kai wouldn't be easy to get. Even if Brooklyn was permanently out of the picture, Kai would not give in. It was his nature to continue and conquer, regardless the situation. So that leaves only threatening as an option. It was all she had.

She would tell him what Tala did, and she would tell him that she would kill him herself if he did not give in to her wishes. How he would respond, she didn't know. But it was her only chance. She knew that this would give Kai the revenge she wanted, even though it was not her directly that made this happen.

She moved her eyes to the door of the bathroom where the sound of running water had stopped, then back to the bedside table. She picked up the phone and dialed, hoping she could get Brooklyn to leave with her before Kai found out where she was and came for them.

A/N

Sorry so short .   
This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I am very tired.. So I split it into 2. I'll write the other either later today or tomorrow. Thanks to all my readers D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14; One Step Closer 

The ringing of the phone caught Kai's attention immediately. He was waiting for it, after all. There was something new, and he needed to be there to find out what it was. He wanted Brooklyn back now, but he couldn't just run out blindly trying to find him. He figured he was still at Talas' place, but if he went there and was wrong, he would have wasted time. And if he went there, was right, and was facing Tala, Bryan and Spencer, what could he alone do?

He answered the phone on the first ring, his hand shaking. His voice, however, never faultered. "Yes?" he demanded into the receiver, knowing who was on the other line already. "I have news" was the answer. Kai waited. He knew he didn't have to ask. "Something's happened, and Brooklyn's been hurt."

The words stung Kai like a burn. How was he hurt? Was he alright? Who did it to him? The questions flooded his mind and he became confused. Ivy gave him a sew seconds to absorb it before she continued. "Brooklyn was safe. Until Tala found him. He raped him, Kai. He's more emotionally hurt than physically, but hurt none the less."

Her voice sounded different to Kai. She sounded worried. Really worried. Like she had grown fond of Brooklyn. He knew this to be almost impossible, Ivy never grew attached. She was a murderous slut who cared for nobody but herself. Even so, he had to test her while she seemed vulnerable.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, trying to sound casual. When she answered, her voice cracked. "Because I know you would want revenge for it." She said. 'Hmm' he thought, 'she is a hard case to crack'. But her voice was the giveaway, and Kai knew it. And she had Brooklyn. In a 2 minute phone call, she had given him all she needed. Time to move in.

"Ivy, are you familiar with a bar called The Crusher?" Ivy was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Yes" she said. "Good. Meet me there in 2 hours. That's how long it will take me to get there. I want to strike a deal." Ivy was interested now. "What kind of deal?" Kai smirked. "Well, I'll tell you the details when we get there, but it involves you getting what you want and me getting what I want. I'll see you in two hours."

Click.

A/N:  
Sorry . I lost my internet for 2 months. They said we owed almost a thousand dollars to them S Anyway, I'm sorted out now so it's all good. Review! I love getting them D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15; Striking Up A Deal

Chapter 15; Striking Up A Deal

Ivy spent the next half hour comforting Brooklyn. She figured it would be the only way of getting him enough at ease to be traveled again. They were sitting on the bed, their arms tangled in a tight hug. At first, Brooklyn was sobbing into her shoulder, his breathing heavy and ragged. In time, though, with the aide of Ivy's reassuring hands rubbing his back and head, he calmed down.

Ivy bought him a bottle of juice from a vending machine outside the motel. She watched him carefully as he slowly sipped at the over fill from the top of the bottle. His eyes met hers, and he didn't seem afraid. "Brooklyn, I'm going to be honest with you. In about an hour, we're going to be meeting up with Kai." 'Kai.' Brooklyn thought. He felt a lot better at that idea. He knew he'd be safer with Kai. He just knew it.

"We're going to see him at a bar in the next town." Her voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he nodded. "It will be a short drive, and it's to figure out what happens next. I'm going to warn you now that you aren't to be out of my sight at any time until arrangements are made. Understood?" He nodded again. He understood perfectly. It meant that she would have her gun at the ready. If he tried to get away, she would shoot him. 'Not that it would be a bad thing…' a voice in his head added in.

Brooklyn sat inside his own head, trying to drown out the negativity. He knew that his life was in serious jeopardy. He knew that Ivy was dangerous, that Tala and his friends were probably more dangerous, and he knew that in the end, whatever happened was not going to be pretty. He wasn't sure how much time actually passed while he was thinking, but it didn't seem like much. Ivy patted his shoulder. He looked up at her, and she tilted her head toward the door. "Let's go. Kai's waiting."

When they parked the car, Brooklyn looked up at the building. It was very small. Graffiti covered the stone front, ugly words that were written across several feet of space. There was nothing glamorous or flashy about this place. It was a dive. Brooklyn got chills just looking at it. He imagined people fighting and being loud inside, all drunk. He didn't like those thoughts. He pushed them from his mind, focusing instead, on what was inside. They exited the car, and entered the building called Crusher.

Upon entering, the Crusher was completely different than the outside let on. Everything was decorated in silk and velvet. The bar was, unlike the thoughts Brooklyn had before, exceptionally clean and organized. The dining room, as such, was fairly busy. Mostly business suit wearing men, who were crowded around large tables, drinks in hand. Most of them were arguing. Sitting in a far corner, at a small table with a crimson cloth, sat Kai Hiwatari.

He looked quite at ease. He was sitting straight and poised, but his face was very calm. He was looking at Brooklyn, watching him carefully. Ivy's eyes were on Kai, her expression one of pure, unrestrained lust. Kai's eyes moved swiftly to Ivy for a split second, but found their way to Brooklyn once more. He raised a hand and motioned for them to join him at his table, which they did, wordlessly. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, looking from one of them to the other. His manner was business like, and his expression was the same. He was here to negotiate.

Ivy started. "So. Here we are. What exactly does this deal entail, hmm?" She asked. Kai watched her silently. Brooklyn was wondering what he was waiting for, when a waitress came up beside the table and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Ivy ordered a glass of juice for both she and Brooklyn, and Kai asked for a refill of whatever it was he was drinking. She dropped three menus on the table, and strolled off toward the bar. Kai watched her leave, and then returned his eyes to Ivy. "This deal entails both of us getting what we want." He said casually. "I get Brooklyn, safe and sound as he is now, and you get me. For one night, one shot only." He smiled. 'He's so beautiful when he smiles…' Brooklyn thought.

Ivy's face lit up. She was very pleased. At least, she was for a few seconds. Her face fell then, and her eyes narrowed. "What's the catch, then?" She asked. Kai sat back in his chair. The waitress came back, carrying a tray with their drinks on it. She passed them out, and reached into her apron for her notepad. "Will you be having anything to eat, then?" She asked politely. Brooklyn's stomach growled. Ivy picked up one of the menus that sat untouched before and handed it to Brooklyn. "Get whatever you want." She said. She opened another and read it through quickly, selecting something at random. Kai didn't pick up his menu at all, but rhymed off an order. Brooklyn chose a simple hamburger. He hadn't had one in a while.

After the waitress had left, Kai, who was still leaning back in his seat, smiled. "Ivy. We both know what we want. And we're not leaving any of this alone until we get it. I give up. I'm yours for one night. If you let me have Brooklyn, that is. Let him come with me today, and tonight we can do whatever you want. It's the best resolution to this problem for both of us. How about it?" Ivy watched him carefully. Brooklyn knew she was thinking hard, and he had his fingers crossed that she would just say yes. He knew that being with Kai would at least be safe.

Minutes passed by in silence. Brooklyn wasn't sure how many, but it was long enough for the food to be prepared. The waitress was back again, three plates balanced in her arms as she made her way gracefully through the maze of people and tables. She handed out the meals, smiled, and left. Both boys were watching Ivy. They watched as her eyes dropped to the floor, and as her lips puckered out to her left in thought. She sighed. "Fine." She said. "Today, he's yours. Tonight, you're mine. Try to back out of this, and I will kill you both." She picked up her fork and took a bite of her vegetables.

**A/N- Long-ish chapter. At least compared to my others X3. I hope you guys enjoy it. The next one is in progress. Nothing can go really smoothly, now can it? R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16; The Call

Chapter 16; The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, though Ivy was full of suspicion. Although things were set to go her way, she still felt that this little compromise was too good to be true. When they were all finished eating, Kai slid his hand across the table, taking hold of Brooklyn's hand, interlacing their fingers. Kai stood, and Brooklyn followed suit. "Tonight. Eight o'clock. At the Star Fly Inn." Kai said, tossing a wad of money on the table. "I'll see you then, Ivy." And with that, he left, with Ivy's insurance policy in hand.

She immediately felt that she made a very big mistake. She let Kai take Brooklyn. Nothing was stopping him from taking him, and leaving. Then she'd never have her chance. And everything that she went through was in vain. She knew that by telling Brooklyn that she'd kill them both if something went wrong, but that would only scare the cowardly redhead. Kai would be affected by her threats of death about as much as if a toddler threatened him. He could take Brooklyn, and he could go. And where he could, and probably would, go, Ivy would be very lucky to even find a trail.

How could she have been so stupid? So caught up in her lust that she was blind to such an obvious trick? She knew that when she went to that room that night, that it would be empty. Sure, he'd probably rent the room. Most likely leave the lights on, maybe even the TV for good measure. And it would definitely be empty. Then the joke's on her.

Feeling incredibly embarrassed and angry with herself, she left the bar. She got in her car and drove to a payphone sitting on the far corner of a gas station parking lot. She walked into the box, and closed the door behind her. Picking up the receiver, and dropping the money into the coin slot, she dialed the numbers that she etched into her memory in case of an emergency.

"What?" Tala's voice was cold. He couldn't possibly have known it was her, though. It was never personal with Tala. He hated everyone. "I have a problem" Ivy answered, her tone just as cold as Tala's. "Ah! Ivy! I was wondering when you'd crash and burn. Though, I must admit, I thought you'd still have a grudge against me for fucking the redhead." "I do. But I need to ask you something." "Oh Yeah? What is it? You wanna fuck again"? "No."

And so she explained everything that happened in the last couple of hours, holding down her temper and biting back her sharp responses to his howls of laughter at her expense. Finally, he calmed down enough for her to get to the point. "So what I'm calling you for," she said, with a forced calm to her voice, "Is to ask whether or not you know where Kai would go, or how to track him down. If he doesn't make good on his end of the deal." Tala laughed again. "Oh, silly Ivy. You'll never find him. I could never find him, if he decides to be invisible. Give it up already. Go home. Find someone else to stalk. Someone easier. You're way over your head on this one, little girl." And he hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17; Misery is a Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

Ivy replaced the receiver of the payphone slowly, trying to sort through the mix of emotions flowing through her. Betrayal. Anger. Rage. Misery… All strong and deep, too much to just ignore. She had to sift through them, one by one, just to be able to move. She had never experienced anything such as this. It was too much for her.

She left the payphone and walked absentmindedly to her car. She sat, hands on the wheel, but never started the car. She sat there for hours, only noticing that it had started to get dark. She looked at her watch. Seven forty-nine. In eleven minutes, she was supposed to be screwing Kai. She had eleven minutes to decide whether or not she wanted to be humiliated further. Should she just forget this ever happened? Just move on? It wasn't as though she'd ever see Kai again.

She started the car, and headed for the motel anyway. She had the drive there to decide if she wanted to pull in and take her chances, or just keep on driving. The trip there was short, but it seemed to take forever. It felt like eternity. She saw the motel, it's cheap looking neon signs flashing 'Vacancy' for all to see, pleading for business. It was run down, and needed remodeling in a bad way. She pulled into the parking lot, driving to the farthest end of the lot as possible. She then realized that Kai didn't leave her a room number. The motel was small, but there were at least fifteen doors along the building. He could be in any of these.

She got out of the car, and trudged toward the main office. She decided to ask the manager if there was a Kai Hiwatari renting that night. She knocked on the door, but nobody answered. "Damn…" she muttered, knocking more insistently. Finally, the wooden door opened, and through the screen she could see who she assumed to be the manager. He was very tall – well over six feet. He was also very good looking. At least, he was if you could look past the fact that he was very dirty, stinking of liquor and cigars, his clothes stained and holey.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Ivy was taken aback. He seemed like the, "Whaddaya want" kind of guy. "Um, yes, you can. I was supposed to meet my friend here, but he didn't give me a room number. I was wondering if you can help me?" The man stared at her. Ivy backed up a step. "What? Can you, or can't you?" The man smirked. "You a cop or something?" he asked. "Uh, no." "Then why do you have a gun?" Ivy blanched. She forgot to hide it. She tried to think quickly. "Well, doesn't a girl need some sort of protection against potential predators?" She asked, trying to keep her voice sweet. "Ok, I can go with that. I'll tell you what you want to know, and you don't kill anyone on my property. We got a deal, honey?" Ivy smiled. Good enough for her.

The man opened the screen door to the office. "Come on in. I'll have to get the names off the computer." Ivy stepped in, and was extremely surprised. The office was extraordinarily clean and organized. "Pretty hard to believe I work here, huh?" The man laughed. "You caught me on a bad day. I was at a bachelor party last night. Things got wild. I had to come in to work today 'cause the girl I have working days is sick. My name's Trent." "Ivy", she returned, looking around. "Well, Ivy, who is it you're looking for?" "I'm really not sure what name he would have put it under. His, or his… boyfriends. Try Kai Hiwatari first." Trent typed the name into the computer. "Yup, he rented room 12." "Thanks" Ivy said. "Hmm. I really thought you were here to rob the place. Then I thought you were here to fuck someone. Unless you're into gay men?" He smirked. Ivy rolled her eyes. "Is a girl not allowed to have platonic friends? Even ones with alternative lifestyles?" "Not when a cheap motel is involved. Listen, I gotta run. I was just about to grab a shower. Remember, room 12. And don't shoot anyone until you get off the lot, k?" "Deal" Ivy said. She walked out the door. She started across the lot, making her way down the line of doors. She stopped at 12. The curtains were closed, and she couldn't here any noise coming from inside. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times on the door. The door opened, and she walked in.

The lights were all off. She couldn't see enough of the room to make out much of the layout, but she could see that the bed was made, and could here the air conditioner hum. "Kai?" She asked, straining her eyes to see. You're right on time, Ivy." She heard him say. She turned toward the sound of his voice, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He took one arm from her, and closed the door, the lock clicking in as it shut. He walked her several paces, backing her up. Her legs hit the edge of the bed, and she fell backwards onto it, Kai coming down on top of her. His lips brushed her cheek, trailing kisses down her jaw. His hands moved up her body, over her breasts, up her arms… And snapped handcuffs onto her wrists. She gasped. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She fumed, trying to pull her arms from above her head, finding herself unable to. Kai laughed darkly, but it didn't sound at all like him. "Come to think of it.." She thought, "It didn't sound like Kai since I got in here.." He walked to the other side of the room, and hit the lights, bringing the whole room into focus. Ivy looked up, and met the gaze of a very sadistic looking Tala.

A/N:: Hey guys! The busy season at work doesn't start up again for another couple of months, so I'm going to aim for weekly updates. I haven't decided on a day yet, but I'll post it next chapter. I might even get two updates a week, at the rate things are going. Noone wants cakes now until graduation time. T_T. Aw well, more free time. On a different note, you'll be seeing a little more of Trent as well. He's a character that I actually based off a guy that owns a pizza shop that comes in and buys hero buns from us. You'll see his role in the story in later chapters. But when I met this guy at work, I had to use his personality. I won't say his real name, but I can tell you that after talking to him a lot over the last few months, Trent is exactly like him. Of course, that could be a bad thing…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18; How Does It Feel Like?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

Ivy stared up into Tala's face, trying to sort out exactly what was going on. Kai was supposed to be here. He knew that she would kill Brooklyn if he didn't do what she told him to do. She thought of a hundred different possibilities in her mind, but the only one that made sense, that kept both Kai and Brooklyn safe, was that this was it. She may have promised Trent that there would be no murder here, but she doubted very much that Kai or Tala made the same commitment. And the look of sadistic pleasure on Tala's face all but confirmed her suspicions. This look was always reserved for murder.

Ivy went pale as Tala crossed the room again, and climbed onto the bed. He straddled himself over her hips, the same smile still plastered on his face. "What the hell?" Ivy yelled, trying to keep her cool. He stared into her eyes. "Just a service to a friend." He said simply. "Nothing personal, you know. Although, it's a huge waste. You're a great fuck. Not many girls or guys lately can make me cum…" he trailed off. "Anyway, no point in wasting time. I have other appointments today. You know, Spencer actually wanted this job. Said he'd like to hear you scream. Funny, huh? I mean, Spencer! He doesn't take his time at all!" he rambled, as he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket.

Ivy stared at the blade, struggling to formulate a plan to get out of the mess she was in. She survived worse, she was smarter than this. Tala lowered the blade to her chest and tested the sharpness of the knife by slicing her shit open in one quick tug on the fabric. Ivy shuddered. "You know how sharp this is" Tala mused, more to himself than to Ivy. "It'll hurt more if I go slow…"

Ivy's mind raced. She knew she had no chance of getting her gun. She knew that all she could do in hand to hand was more like foot to face – she could kick Tala, sure, her feet were still free. But if she didn't get him unconscious in the first kick, there wouldn't be a second. The thought hit her quickly. He said he was taking a shower, but she had to have been in here already for at least ten minutes. He might hear… "HELP!!" she screamed as loudly as she could. Tala laughed. She screamed again. "I saw you talking to him, you know. I figured you'd go to the door. Don't bother. He's dealt with. We rented out the whole motel, he won't help you, and there's no one to hear you scream…" And he pressed the blade into the soft skin between her breasts and slid it slowly up toward her neck.

The pain was bad. She admitted that much. Probably the worst she'd ever endured. But worse than that, she knew she was going to die. She, who had lived through so much, and who had always got her way. Death was unimportant, but she was always determined to be the end of herself. At the very least, die of disease. But never, ever did she think she could be destroyed by an enemy.

Each cut sent shivers through her body. The cuts weren't deep enough to kill yet, but each one brought a new wave of the very same pain that one gets from papercuts. After what seemed an eternity of slicing shallow, Tala looked her in the face again. He saw the color drained from her face. "I can see now why he wanted to hear you scream. Though it's much more beautiful to watch than to hear. I'm glad Kai requested a taping of our time together. Maybe he'll let me have a copy. Then Spencer can watch it too.

Ivy turned her head to look at the camera whose presence she hadn't noticed. It was small and black, and unobtrusive. She turned away from it, not wanting to give the sick bastards the pleasure of seeing her tortured face. Tala laughed at her stubbornness . "It won't matter. There's more than one camera. Kai is nothing if not thorough. He laughed again, but was cut off by the sound of knocking at their door. He pressed a bloody hand firmly over her mouth, and looked wildly over his shoulder. "Who is it?" He yelled, obviously not expecting the company. "Police. We're here for Tala Valkov. Open up or we come in and open fire."

Tala stared at the door in disbelief. His hand loosened its grip over her mouth. She took the one chance she knew she'd have. She parted her lips and forced them over the side of his hand, over his pinkie finger and ring finger, and bit down hard. He yelled in surprise and pulled his hand back. He slapped her across the face. She took the chance in his surprised state, and pulled one leg up and out from under him, aiming a kick square in his chest. He gasped and fell back. At the same time, the police broke through the door, and grabbed Tala up, hauling him first to his feet, and then to the door. Two officers uncuffed Ivy and helped her to her feet. Ivy watched as they dragged Tala out the door. He did not go quietly. He swore as they snapped handcuffs onto his wrists and threw him into a police car. Ivy caught a fleeting glance of Bryan in a second car, uncuffed, but looking both guilty and scared. Ivy had the impression that he turned his roommate in to escape some harsh punishment that he no doubt deserved. Spencer was nowhere to be seen.

The cars pulled away, leaving Ivy and a small handful of officers behind. Three of them were collecting evidence from the room, bagging the cameras, the switchblade, and a small nondescript black backpack that was carelessly thrown into the corner of the room. The remaining two questioned Ivy. They were vaguely aware of the deal made with Kai, but seemed extremely uninterested. She assumed that they were oblivious to the kidnapping and murder plotting part, and were speaking of the meeting between Kai and herself.

Finally, they let her leave, one of them leaving her with a business card. When she was in her car and alone, she broke down. Panic and relief swept over her in waves. Relief - Tala didn't get her. They know Kai was behind it. They can track his every move now, and she was safely away from Tala and Bryan's hands. Panic – Trent was somehow involved. What was he capable of? Was he still in the office, watching her, ready to shoot her as she left? Or going to follow her when she did? And even if he didn't, if he was arrested and incarcerated, she still had two very serious problems. The first was that even with Kai detained or watched, he had ways of getting things done. If he wanted her dead, it would be done, even if it took a hundred men. And secondly, most importantly, and probably most dangerously, Spencer was not in the police cars. And if he was not arrested or watched, he would be next in line to come after her. And after seeing what he did so quickly and effortlessly to the woman Maggie back in their apartment, she was scared shitless of what he'd do to her if she was caught.

She calmed herself down with some deep breathing. Looking around, she noticed that she was completely alone. And the sign on the motel office window said 'Closed'. Driving away, Ivy couldn't help but look into the office window. Standing there, in casual dress with his arms folded, Trent watched her go by, a humorless smile on his face. She caught his eye, and he waved once, turned around, and disappeared. Ivy sped up.

**A/N – Kay, so it's been a while. Guess what! I had surgery!! And I have awesome nasty pics to prove it if anyone doesn't believe me, or are as sick as me and would like to see them anyway lol. They're definitely dank. Anyway, new chapter! Woot! This one's pretty long. The story is coming to a close, though, so I think I'm going to try and get it all in with 20 chapters. If that's the case, the next couple of chapters will be long. I just don't want it to end on an uneven number, cause I'm crazy like that. Anyway, next surgery isn't until January. So no excuses for me!! And I'm taking courses now, too, so I need the creative outlet to vent a little. I'll probably tie up all the other stories that I left on the back burner ^__^;;. But yeah. Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews and messages thus far. I'm surprised at how many people like this. Every message and review was very encouraging. I appreciate them all. I hope to hear from you again in future chapters! Love~~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19; Word Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters.

The heat of the day was incredible. The air was humid, and the wind nearly non-existent. Driving through as many side streets as possible, avoiding the more secluded areas was difficult. Many of the streets she passed through were unfamiliar to her. But finally, after what seemed a damp and sticky eternity, she reached her destination; her favorite tea shop.

She parked in the lot, as far back as she could without being obviously out of the way. She knew she was being sought out. The tea shop was moderately sized and quaint, but not in an elderly person way. Very quiet, and the food was tasty. She took a table for two in the corner and tried to settle herself. A pretty waitress with a pleasant smile took her order for an Earl Grey tea and a couple of oatcakes without shooting her the suspicious glance she was accustomed to. As the waitress, Sheila, her nametag said, turned away, Ivy allowed herself the luxury of time to consider.

She was alone, and in the middle of the most dangerous of situations. She had no friends to call for help, nowhere to hide. For the first time she regretted her lifestyle choices. Sheila brought a tray with the small pot of tea, a teacup, and her plate of oatcakes. She asked if that was all with her solicitous smile. Ivy envied her ability to give such a smile. She couldn't do it herself now to save her life. If only a smile could fix this. Sheila left without a second glace. Lucky kid.

On the table between the desert menu and the sugar bowl was a pamphlet for tourists. Ivy picked it up and glanced through it. On the second page there was an ad for a bed and breakfast. It was in the outskirts of town, toward the countryside of things. There were trees, a lake, the large home itself in the small advertisement picture. The prices were listed below. Definitely priced for tourists. But also, it was secluded. A small chance to get some rest and hide out.

She finished her small meal and paid her bill, leaving Sheila a nice tip. Her face lit up, and she thanked her enthusiastically. Ivy was immediately envious again to Sheila for her simple life. She went back to her car, and started for the highway. She had to stay out in the open to get to the B&B, but once she got there, she knew she'd be at least a little safe.

It was another two hours in the dampness before she reached her haven. If possible, the air was even stickier in the country. And there were flies. Lots of them. But the enormous Victorian house standing before her showed the promise she'd been hoping for. It was busy season, but an ornate sign at the end of the driveway said that there were vacancies.

Upon entering the house, she found that it was very formal. She felt underdressed. But the proprietor was amiable, and she was issued a room number and a skeleton key bearing said number quickly. She left a fake name at the front desk.

Her room was breathtaking. The place was made to keep knocking you off your feet with amazement. Ivy had a brief thought that if she were to ever travel this way again, she would make a point to stop here. She dropped her bag on a wicker chair by the third storey window, locked her door, and dropped on the bed. Sleep came quickly.

It was the persistent knocking on her door that woke her several hours later. The room had lost the comfortable glow of the oncoming sunset, leaving only some decorative twinkle lights that were draped in a nearby tree for light in the room. She grabbed her gun, which was beside her, and stalked quietly to the door. She listened.

Another knock to the door. There was no peephole. The window was too high to jump from. The only way she was getting out of the room was through that door, and the only way that was going to happen was by opening it and facing her visitor. She was going to have to expose herself. Her hand inched for the doorknob, but she decided to chance the question first. "Who is it?" she asked. The voice that responded made the hot air instantly cold on her skin. "Open the door and see." Spencer replied.

There was definitely nowhere to go now. Nothing she could do. She could open the door and shoot him, before he had the chance to do anything to her. But who knows who was with him? She was sweating now, her already damp skin rising up in goose bumps from the cold dew. Her hand was now resting on the doorknob. There was no reason to delay. She could only hope that whatever he had planned for her she could either overcome, or would be quick. She was used to pain. But she didn't want to die with it.

She turned the knob and pulled the door open. The hallway was dark, and all she could see was the impression of him, tall and dark in the shadows. He was standing back now, away from the doorframe. Her hand roamed the wall beside her, finding its target in the light switch. The bulbs in the chandelier were dim, and the muted light did little to shine relief into the hallway. But she stood aside and waited as he quietly stepped in past her. She closed the door and turned to face him.

Her memories from very recent events did little to prepare her for the terror this man could bring into a room with him. He looked the same, but his features, usually calm, were now distorted. He was angry. She looked up into his eyes, her gun loaded in her hand, ready to defend herself. But he simply watched her. He took in her face, body, everything. He did not linger on the gun. Ivy knew that it was one of two reasons for that. He either knew he could take whatever she threw at him, or that he didn't see it. She had a suspicion that it was her first thought that was right.

He made no move to speak. He just watched her. It was minutes of this before she had to break the silence. "So. You've come to take your shot, hmm?" She asked. She cursed herself silently when her voice quavered. He regarded her a moment more before he answered, his voice strong and reflective in his surprising answer. "No. I've come to take _you_. They know you're here. We have maybe a half hour's head start. We'll go in my car, and they'll think you left here on foot or stole a car that they won't recognize. It'll buy us some time. But we need to move, and now."

She stood immobile, watching in shock as he snatched up her bag from the chair, looked around the room for any displaced possessions. "Anything else?" he asked. She shook her head. He nodded at her, and started for the door. She followed behind, her mind numb from shock. Spencer. Helping her. He glanced at the gun in her hand, still loaded and ready to shoot. "We can make a lot less impact on people if you hide that for now." She locked it, and tucked it away under her shirt.

They made it to the foyer when the proprietor, still awake and working at the desk, rose from his post and approached them with a patronizing smile. "Oh, excellent, this saves me a trip upstairs! Your husband just called, said he will be here in a few minutes to see you! You didn't mention him, so it must be a surprise. I wanted to tell you so that you'd have a chance to freshen up! You looked like you were a little travel tired today, and I thought you might want a heads up. This is a romantic spot, you know. I love seeing the visitors enjoy it. If he comes before you get back, shall I give him the spare key and send him up?" Ivy glanced at Spencer, the panic she felt reflecting back at her, but lost to the eyes of the desk clerk. Minutes. It wasn't much, but they still had it. "Yes", she said, forcing a smile to the man before her, "Send him up. Don't tell him I know that he's coming, though. I want him to think I am surprised."

The clerk nodded once, still smiling, and returned to his chair behind the desk. Spencer took Ivy's arm and guided her through the doors. They were in his car and on the road in less than two minutes. In the rearview mirror, they watched as an SUV pulled into the driveway some distance away. The SUV was very familiar. It was in the parking lot of the motel, in the space reserved for Trent. When the vehicle was out of sight, Spencer pushed a little harder on the gas pedal.

**A/N  
Yay! An update! I'm so terrible to you guys, I know. I'm sorry D: But on the plus, I'm doing an update on the stories in progress! I hope to have a chapter for each by tomorrow night. And by night, I mean by 4am, because that's when I'm home from work and the quiet awesomeness of being the only one awake starts D Anywho, hope you enjoy!  
~Love**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20; White Rabbit

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters

They drove in silence, Spencer's foot leaden on the gas pedal. The car glided smoothly, barely giving away the speed at which they were travelling. Spencer looked more calm now, the furrow in his brow not as deep. Ivy knew he was concentrating hard on trying to get the Hell away before Trent, and/or another equally as terrifying cohort, caught up to them.

"And if you go chasing rabbits, you know you're going to fall…" Spencer finally broke the silence. Ivy turned her head to look at him. "Sorry?" Spencer's mouth twitched a bit. "Sorry. Just reminds me of what you do. You… chase people down. Hunt them. You're tireless. And I've known some of the people you've taken down. Not easy targets." Ivy turned her attention back to the road, watching the shadows pass by. "It's my life, man. It's what I do best. I always knew I'd meet my match. I just never thought it would be in Kai Hiwatari. His request was simple enough. And all I wanted was a fucking one night stand with him. I fucked up bad."

Spencer shook his head slowly. "It's a dangerous job. I'd say someone has to do it, but it'd be sick." It was Ivy's turn to smile. "I've seen you in action too, remember. You're no better. You're merciless." "Yeah, but I kill for necessity. You do it as a paycheck. You could just as easily be a sales lady. You certainly sell yourself well enough." "Are you saying I'm some sort of cheap jobber?" "Nope. Not at all. Just that you provide an illegal service, typically to criminals, for a fee. Not necessarily sexual…" He smiled. "But sometimes it is. But my point is simple. You chase people down. You're curious, aren't you? You like to see, in those last moments, just why the people who hire you want these guys brought down or brought in. What makes them so damn special?"

His eyes were almost glazed; she could tell he was lost in his own thoughts. He continued, "It's that curiosity that turned you into the woman you are today. Always chasing. Always following. Whatever it takes, and wherever it brings you. Consequences be damned. You're like… an adult version of Alice in Wonderland. I see the look on your face while you work. You chase the white rabbits. And you always catch them."

Ivy puckered her lips a little at the suggestion. "So, if I'm Alice… and I chase white rabbits… does that mean that Kai's the Queen of Hearts?" Spencer looked at her, his face solemn. "Exactly. And now, it's off with your head." "He has what he wants now. Why keep coming after me? I can't incriminate him without telling everyone how I'm involved. I'm a kidnapper, a murderer, a fucking poison criminal." "He wants to take you down, because you broke a cardinal rule; you fucked with his property. He wanted Brooklyn, and you first tried to screw him yourself. Then you gave him Brooklyn, and then took him back again. And, well, face it, girl. You'd be dead if Bryan didn't call the cops when he heard that Kai had Tala sent out to kill you at Trent's place."

Ivy perked up at the mention of Bryan's name. She'd been wondering about that. "Yeah, why did he turn Tala in? I thought you were all buddies. And Bryan did tell me himself the only person he would ever do a favor for was Tala." Spencer was quiet for a moment, seemingly choosing his words carefully. "Well, I'll be honest about that, I guess. Best thing right now. With Tala, it was only business. He doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. That being said, don't think it was personal at all, that attack at the motel. Second to that, Bryan and I, we don't really like Hiwatari. He does dirty business. Changes the terms and payments to suit his fancy, or simply has you killed by a contract killer, much like yourself, at a cheaper price than he would have paid you for your work." He checked his side view mirrors, assured no one was behind him, and turned into a long dirt road. "The people he would hire to kill the killer are desperate people, their own lives in danger because of huge debts. While Kai would pay you a hundred grand to kill someone, he would only have to pay ten to have you offed. Even if they're caught, it's only a desperate mans word against his own for explanation, and usually, the victim has never even seen Kai face to face. It's a perfect dirty crime." The road ended, and tapered off into a small cul-de-sac of homes. Spencer pulled into one of the driveways, pressed a button on his visor, and opened the garage door. He drove in, and shut the door behind him. "This place was my uncles. I never told anyone about it, just in case. We can stay in the car here tonight, get some sleep. By then, whoever is tailing us will be ahead of us." He explained.

He killed the ignition, and reclined his car seat. "To bring this to a close, you fucked up. And you're just another mess for him to clean up. I tried to get Tala's job, to get you out of that place before Kai could get to you, but Tala had the chance to cut someone up, and he took it. Sorry." He looked at her chest, seeing the angry red lines flared up where Tala cut her. "I could've saved you some pain." "It's okay… I can deal." She reclined her seat as well, welcoming the idea of more rest. "So, what's the plan?" She glanced sideways at Spencer. He has his eyes closed already. "I don't have one. We keep running 'til I figure something out, I guess. Kai's more tireless than you are." Ivy closed her eyes too, giving into the darkness slowly."So, we're shit out of luck." "Not really. I may have a trick up my sleeve. But for now, just go the fuck to sleep." Ivy smirked. "Always a gentleman…" she trailed off. "Goodnight, Spencer." "Night, Alice."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21; Wait for the Ricochet

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and/or any of the characters

Sleep was nice. The hours passed peacefully between them, both of them waking from their restless dreams now and then, but it was rest, nonetheless. The garage was dark, and since the vehicle was off, the clock on the radio wasn't on. Ivy had no idea of what time it was, and she didn't care. The inside was hot and stuffy, and smelled slightly of sweat. It reminded her vaguely of the smell of sex. She glanced over to Spencer, and saw that his eyes were closed, but his breathing was uneven. "You awake?" She asked, hoping he would be. She felt lonely. His eyes opened slowly, and he returned her gaze. "Yep." She smiled. "Sleep well?"

Spencer rubbed his eyes, and stretched. "I guess so, I was in and out. How about you?" "I slept fine." There was a silence between them. Ivy chewed her bottom lip a little, a sign of her being pensive. "I, uh… did some thinking last night." She said carefully, shifting her eyes away from Spencer. "Yeah?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. "Yeah." She replied. "I figure that we've got a bit of a problem, the two of us." "You don't say?" Spencer asked, innocently. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Ivy pouted. "Shut it for a second, will you? I mean, we're in this together now. They know it's the two of us. Not just you, not just me. Whatever this is will come down on both our heads, and it won't be pretty. And I think… there are two options." Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

"The way I see it, our choices are simple. Firstly, we take the coward's way out. We can try to run, to hide. I have ID's for myself that I have never used, and would never be connected to me. I'm sure I could get one for you too. We could hole up somewhere, together, and ride it out until Kai loses interest, or until we die. By his hands, or otherwise." Spencer smirked. "Most likely by his hands, regardless. He won't stop." Ivy nodded her agreement. "Yes, I know." "So what's the second choice?" Ivy smiled her devil's grin. "We fight."

"Uh huh. We fight." Spencer stifled a laugh. Ivy smacked his arm. "I'm not fucking joking! Yes, fight! Spencer, we can end this, you and me! If we really try, and put everything we fucking have into it." Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. "Woman, you're crazy. Yeah, we could take them on. We take them out. Then the next batch of trained killers he sends for us. Then the next. They will get us, you know? Eventually, we will be too tired, or too injured to fight, or both. We will NEVER actually see Kai in any sort of confrontation; we will not be able to find him." "But-" Ivy protested, her eyes pleading. "Wait, will you? I told you I may have a trick up my sleeve, and I do. I have a friend in a strange place, too. He's Mafia, Ivy. He's the best at what he does." "What does he do?" "Massacres." "So what, we get to Kai through him?" Ivy asked, incredulous. "Yeah, we do. First, we kill his lackeys. You and I. We get Kai good and pissed. He won't come out, but he will keep sending guys. My friend, he can find out where the orders are coming from. His gang would be in Kai's league, be able to get in on it to play both sides."

"So who is this guy? What claim to fame does he have besides being a mafia hit man?" "He's not just the hit man, Ivy. He's a founder. He and three others, they are the heart of crime in Europe." "Haha, you make it sound like you are actually friends with one of the Majestics." Ivy scoffed. She knew their reputation, and doubted anyone at Spencer's league would be entertained by them. "Not just know, girl. Try half brothers." Ivy raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Wow. So, who?" "Johnny McGregor." "Whoaaaaa, really?" Ivy gawked. "For real." "So, what do we do when we piss Kai off, then?" "We let Johnny do his job. We wait." "For what?" "The ricochet."


End file.
